


Frenemies

by akaKarma



Series: Frenemies [1]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game), Tomb Raider - Fandom, Tomb Raider Anniversary - Fandom
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Non-Canon Relationship, Partially Canon Ending, Pool Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Tomb Raider Anniversary, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaKarma/pseuds/akaKarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows what happened in Anniversary - Lara had to find all the pieces of Scion and near the end of her journey, she is confronted by Larson in Natla's mines. In game, she kills him, what if she hesitated just for a second and didn't do it? What could happen? Could they - those totally different people - have any kind of relationship? Well... maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 31/12/16: After quite long time, I got back to this fanfiction and could not believe this horrible piece of crap got so many kudos! Seriously, english in this fanfic was just horrible, so as of today, I am re-writing existing chapters and hopefully adding new ones. As I am not native english speak, there may be still mistakes but hopefully now it will be a lot better than first version!

„Sorry darlin‘, this is the end of the line,“ Larson smiled in his stupid, punchable way with blue switch in his hand. Lara couldn't believe it was happening. She was so over this little fight and further more – she was over goddamn Larson. Her patience already started to run out when this all started and now she was so close to finishing this whole thing with Natla so there was no way she was letting him mess it up.

„Just get it over, Larson,“ she rolled her eyes but then frowned to let him know it’s time to get serious. „This has nothing to do with you.“

„Chm,“ Larson laughingly chuckled and then began to walk towards her. „What’s it gotta do with _you_? The Scion belongs to Natla. Face it. You’ve got no business here.“

Lara was so damn ready to give him big punch.

He had his stupid, arogant expression again. He may have been hansome man, but too bad he had nothing in his head and was standing on a wrong side of the barricade. Lara just sighted and tiredly closed her eyes for a second to collect herself.

„I don’t have time for this,“ she said and draw out her guns. „Get out of the way or you die.“ Her voice was sharp and confident, but… Larson in front of her was still smiling. Like there isn't person aiming guns at him.

„Chm, whatcha you gonna do, shoot me?! Come on, Lara,“ he said with chuckle and walked closer „I just work here,“ he said in his hearted tone as he calmly spreaded his arms. „And I know how bad you want this but I can’t let you pass. We both know you’re not going to kill me for it.“

It sounded almost like a taunt. And it probably was. Yet she started to hesitate...

He was right. She was not that type of person. She was not like him or the others, she wasn't a killer. She was archeologist, tomb raider, she was strong independent woman but... not this.

„That’s just not who you are,“ Larson smiled confidently. He knew her. And he didn’t wanted to kill her either to be honest, but he knew he had to. He was used to killing people because of orders or for money. He certainly felt pity that it has to be that strong, attractive, smart woman in from of him but he knew there is no other way if she won't budge.

 

Lara saw all that in his eyes, she saw he knows she won't do it and then... something shifted inside of her. „You have to do this,“ sharp, fearless voice in her head kept repeating.

In that moment, she gained her confidence back and firmly staightened her hands, aiming on Larson. Suprise on his face was clear evidence that he really wasn’t expecting that - for her to stand against him. He didn’t like that. At a moment when his face turned into big frown, he dodged Lara’s first shot and immediately pulled out his shotgun. Like with a shap of a finger, his face wasn't all fun and jokes but furious, like a wild animal. He wasn't as much angry as Lara but more pissed by the whole situation. It was what happened to Larson - when things weren't going how they were supposed to, there was something bad in his that awakened, completely blinding his judgement.

Lara shot him in the chest before he could even pull the triger. She walked to him, slowly but firmly, with similiarly solid, fearless expression in her face. There was no going back. It was kill or be killed now.

Larson winded and moaned under pressure of vibrant, pinching wound in his body, but he wasn’t letting go of his weapon and he wasn’t letting go of his goal. He couldn’t. He couldn’t just lose, not now, not like this.

So he tried to shoot again, but before he even lifted his gun, he got another bullet into his hip. He could feel his strenght slipping away and Larson knew he's one tough son of a bitch but he certainly wasn’t used to being wounded like this. Most of the time he was the one who just did the job – shot anybody around and that was it. Most of the time the other guy was not able to get to him. But now… he was panting and his body drow him to the ground.

 

Lara made another step and her finger almost slip down the trigger again – but then she just freezed. When she saw Larson trying to straighten up but hardly even holding his gun because of the pain, something just… didn’t feel right. It was like she didn’t wanted to do it. She knew she has to but it wasn’t something she _wanted_ to do. And that… wasn’t right.

She has no idea what the hell to think or do. She wasn't able to make up her damn mind. Larson Conway tried to kill her several times just in past few days. In Peru, she knew he could do it, and honestly, he had that chance. But he didn’t. Maybe she was just lucky, just happy coincidence. Maybe it wasn’t. She wasn’t sure, but she knew that if she kills him now, it will be something that will be with her for the rest of her days.

„Give up and hand me that switch. Come on, Larson, you don’t want to do this. Either of us does,“ she came to him, even though he _could_ pull his gun up, but she knew he won't. He was in too much pain and she knew he doesn't want to die.

Problem was that Larson was one stubborn bastard so he tried to at least hit Lara with barrel of the gun, making it his last, desperate try. Lara annoyingly sighted and kicked him into chest so hard that he fell on the ground with pained groan. She stood above him for a while, watching if he’ll get up or not. He didn’t. It seemed that he will just lay there, holding his wound and painfully moaning for some time. After kicking his shotgun further from him, just to be sure, Lara walked closer, eyes laid on blue switch sticking from his pocket. She felt... conflicted - conflicted but glad. There was no dead body, alrough Larson didn't looked too well, it was still better than killing him.

She then tucked her weapons back and kneeled next to him.

„Thank you,“ she smiled as she finally squeezed switch in her hand and then got back up.

„You little… ugh.“ That was all Larson managed to get out of him.

„Pleasure to work with you, Larson,“ she said as she walked away, to take care of her main goal – Natla.

 

 

♦

 

 

After two long hours, the mission seemed to be done. Lara was tired and all bruised but… succesful. She couldn’t believe Natla's really gone - and there was still possibility that she is not, because god knows what someone like her is capable of, but Lara prayed it's just done. That she killed her and won't have to deal with her anymore and everyone is safe. Right after that, while running through  collapsing, exploding complex, she was glad she even made it out. That was all she had time to care about. But somewhere between ‘ _jump or that big rock crushes you_ ‘ and ‘ _left or right now?_ ‘ she remembered Larson, lying there on the ground with blood rushing from his wounds, and for a moment there, she felt... remorse. She didn't killed him but she... left him to die there. He couldn't make it, there was no way. That day a lot of people died though, and every one of them could compete about who deserved it more. And maybe... Maybe it was simply Larson's fate.

Almost pushed by huge explosion behind her, Lara jumped into the sea, just in time. Salt sea water was scratching her bruised body full of small wounds and scratches but it was nothing against all she just acomplished. She was alive, most likely away from danger and... victorious. That was all that mattered.

Boat was still there and altrough Lara never liked boats much - they actually made her feel a little nauseous - she loved to see it this time.

She climbed up on the deck, happy to finally relax a little, maybe take a little nap, but her body freezed when she saw blood stains on otherwise purely white surface. Stains that were not there before. She quickly pulled her guns. It crossed her mind - who could have left those, but... that was not possible. It wasn't.

Was it...?

Holding her breath, Lara slowly walked to the door, following the blood trail. She opened carefully and slowly, but after hearing some kind of noise, she broke open the door and aimed her guns in front of her, ready to shoot at whatever will move. 

Bloody hell, she thought when she saw Larson there, sitting on the ground, first aid kit next to him as he tried to find something in it. That bloody bastard... When he noticed her, he looked as shocked as her for a moment, before bursting into painful yet amused laugh.

 

„You are one tough cookie, aren’t ya, miss Croft?“ he grinned but right after that, his face changed into painful grimace. His shirt was almost completely soaked with blood - Lara couldn't believe he got on the boat in that state. How was that even possible?

„Strange coming from you,“ she said, hostility stilll in her face. She just couldn't believe it. For a second there, she was sure she'll kill him. And then he should have been dead anyways but... here he was. It was just absolutely baffling to her. 

„You thought I was dead, didn’t you?“ he chuckled.

„In fact yes, I did.“  
It felt weird how chemistry between them suddently changed. There was no more tension. Maybe because it was all over and both of them knew how powerless Larson is in that moment anyways. And even through all that happened, officially, he was not her enemy anymore. His boss was dead. Natla was only reason he was there, only reason he ever stood against Lara. When she looked at him now, it just felt different. 

 

„What now, huh? You gonna try to kill me again, kitten?“

„We have to get out of here. It’s not safe.“ Lara turned and walked out of the door, heading right for the boat controls to get them both out of there. That was the new goal. That and her comfortable bed in Croft Manor. „And no,“ she turned to Larson while already standing outside of the doors. „As you said, that’s just not who I am," she said adamantly, with this pride in her voice, and left. Larson couldn't help it but smile and let out sight of relief when she was gone. His head was spinning, body was weak but he knew he's going to live. And he realized it was thanks to her. Wouldn't admit it to Lara, but he was glad. He was glad she didn't do it and he was glad he didn't either. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara's and Larson's paths seemed to diverge. But then, after almost a year, something really random happens.

After three long hour of steering, Lara finally arrived to place that reminded of civilization. It was in the middle of nowhere, just small village not far from coast. It was long goddamn week. All she wanted was to find her way home and rest.

She remembered Larson while thinking about a way how she'll describe everything that happened to Wilson. She realized that she didn't heard anything from him the whole time they sailed. Lara wasn't worried too much about him - couldn't be borthered to, and she also knew Larson can survive that, if he got to the by himself from those damn mines boat, he was a lot tougher than she though. But last thing she wanted was for the villagers to find dead body on her boat when she arrives so she changed the controls to autopilot and went to check on him. After stepping down to the deck, she saw him sleeping on the ground, naken from waist up, his chest bandaged, blood leaking in few places. Two bullets were lying on the floor in the puddle of blood. It kind of looked like in a horror movie in there and it made Lara a little worried. Did he took them out by himself? She didn't heard anything, no screams...

Lara stood there for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to do with him and how to deal with that weird situation in general.

„You thinking about killing me in my sleep?“ Larson slowly opened one of his eyes, looking incredibly tired even through he managed to smile a little.

„I'm not the one who tried to kill _someone_ several times,“ Lara crossed her arms over her chest and raised one eyebrow.

„Come on, kitten, you know it was nothin personal, right? Just work. When I do my job, I do it _right_ , even if I have to hurt pretty lady like yourself. To be frank, I always knew you can take care of yourself, you know?“ Fact that he was still speaking in that flirty tone, even through he was freaking dying and after all that happened made Lara sigh and roll her eyes.

„We are near some village. You will get off there and pray our paths won’t cross ever again,“ she said in sharp, firm voice.

„What? Not taking me home with you? Haha, just kiddin, just kiddin don’t worry,“ he mumbled with laugh and finally began to get up. That man had really tough roots, that she had to admit. Or maybe gods were just in his favor, _for some reason_. „I must admit, it was _real_ nice to be pinned to the ground by you in the Peru. Will miss that,“ he noted with a sleazy grin.

„I expect you to be gone right after we arrive,“ Lara said and went right back to the deck. Larson could finally let out painful growl he held inside when she was gone, and then he leaned his head against the wall. That woman… That woman was really something, he had to admit...

 

When the couple of unusual companions arrived to the village, Lara went to ask people about directions - to know where the hell she is. Larson took a few moments before he finally put his dirty shirt back on and walked out of the boat. He felt his knees close to giving up any moment but he was alive and he knew he'll live through this. He was through worse. 

He saw Lara coming back.

„I’m glad I didn’t had to take you out by force,“ she gave him satisfied glance and passed around him.

In that moment, Larson realized that... he's kinda dissapointed that this is the end. He was going to go back home - without most of his money he was promised. Now with Natla gone, he had just the deposit she gave him, but that was probably enough. He never liked her anyways. And now when he knew what she really was. Well, he was just happy he won't have to take more of her orders, especially the ones involving getting rid of Lara. 

„See you soon?“ he shouted but she didn’t even turned on him. „Come on, kitty! Whatcha you say?!“

„Goodbye, Larson,“ Lara said with amused smile, more just for herself, because he couldn't most likely hear her, and walked on the boat. She finally turned to him after few minutes, when she knew he won't be looking at her anymore, and saw him walking towards the villagers. She told them about him. Gave them some money to take care of his wounds and that was all she was going to do for him. Now, not was time to finally head home - to good old England.

 

 

♦

 

 

When miss Croft finally arrived, Winston took care of here as usually. He made her bath, her favourite salmon with garlic potatoes she loved so much and intently asked about every crazy details of another adventure she just went trhough. Lara loved what she was doing – altrough sometimes it felt a little too much. She always needed few days of relaxation, walking through maze in her garden and working out in her gym – without possibility that something will appear and kill her - and reading to get back to her normal life. Winston was great help as always. 

And after few more weeks, young lady Croft was burried in books and research yet again, searching for another crazy adventure or old artifact.

Just a few times, Lara actually caught herself thinking Larson - about where is and if he managed to get out of the village okay. She may have given the villagers some money and hopefully explained to them what to do but there was no real assurance they aren't so crazy cannibals or that they will actually help him. Larson's partner in crime Pierre DuPont was dead so she couldn't help but wonder if Larson manages to take care of himself. But these were just these stupid moments when she was lying in bed, falling asleep. She had more important things to worry about anyways.

  
Just few months after that, Lara had received a letter speaking about massacre of a group of archaeologists. It didn’t took long for her to get there and risk her life yet again - yet again pushing her limits and trying to feed the hunger for adventure and action in her heard. And as usually, it wouldn't be Lara's life it things didn't got more complicated - Italian mafia-sect, Fiama Nera, began searching for the dagger of Xian, just like she was. Lara went to Venice, managed to find a secret hideout of sect's leader, Marco Bartoli, and silently got on his reconnaissance base. After that... It was not much of a suprise when she did it again - after fighting goddamn dragon, she overpowered Bartoli and carried the Xian dagger as her trophy back home to England, victorious yet again. One could see Lara's life as strangely conflicting - on one side so amazingly colorful and exciting, yet on the other so similiar - because the patterns was always the same: find the artifact,  hunt it down, fight the enemies, get back home and then repeat. Lara loved it, loved it from the first moment, but sometimes, this strange feeling started to overshadow the joy she felt. The feeling of "if this wasn't _it_ , what is? What's going to be it? The thing that will finally ease her hunger and gave her rest?

She didn't let herself think about that often though. It was useless and Lara Croft wasn't big fan of uselessness.

 

There was another thing that borthered her a little - when shadows of her former adventures came back to haunt her, like that time her alarm went off when she was calmly showering and she realized rest of the Fiama Nera the sect, she thought she made end to, was at her door, wanting their revenge. It wasn’t something that could stop her, though. She just survived much more than few mobsters. So she went out, went out and killed freaking one of those men that attacked her in her own home like a damn cowards. It was entirely different from her fight with Larson. They were enemies, just puppet doing their masters work, blindly. She didn’t know why she remembered Larson when she was standing above the corpses of those men because... he wasn't so different from them, he was almost the same. _Almost_ …

 

Few weeks later, she was done with fixing her beloved house and able to set off to yet another journey. This time it was to Scotland, which was conviniently close for once. She was used to travelling all over the world, it didn't happened too often that she had to go just across the road, figuratively speaking. People were talking about strange tomb below this old church on the south there. Far from big cities and most people. Old couple living near told her about those who tried to get into that tomb and never came back. Lara just couldn’t say no, _why would she_? Maybe it wasn't as big as Xian, and hopefully it wasn't going to involve saving the world again, but she was actually glad for some smaller adventure.  

After getting to Scotland, Lara arrived to the village just while before sundown. Old couple she spoke with before welcomed her in their house and gave her some time to unpack her things, showing her photos and maps of surroundings. This was actually first mission in really long time that was… just something small, she realized. Well, at least it looked like it. It wouldn't be first time for it to change into fighting dragons or living mummies... But this had to be just it - just old couple scared of something strange and mysterious not so far from their home. Lara knew it will be piece of cake for her, so she accured them she will take care of it, whatever it is. Thing was, there wasn't too much she could find about that church, which was... strange. There was nothing important about it or the region itself. She didn't even heard about it before. Maybe it was nothing. All she found was some small pieces of information about this old set of jewelry that may be hidden down there by some noble sir. Maybe tomb robbers already found it and those people that dissapeared just died there because they were not careful enough. It was an old church afterall. They may have been traps or place may have been just falling apart. Whatever it was, she was just too curious to let it go. There was always possibility it's nothing - but there was always possibility it may be _something_. 

 

 

♦

 

 

It was middle of the night when Lara left the old couple, even through their insisting she should wait till the morning, and headed to the church. There was nothing, not even something like day and night, that was going to stop Lara from jumping right into the new adventure right there and then. She needed to look around first - look for clues. The building was well crafted and still in quite good shape for it's age - it must have costed fortune back then. Strange place for something so expensive, she though, for this little unimportant church in the middle of nowhere. Something like that usually means one thing - there is something somebody didn't wanted anyone to find. 

Not long after Lara began to explore the outside of the church, it started to get windy and something resembling rain began to fall from the sky - weather quite typical from Scotland. Lara was still walking around the bulding, looking for something, just that little something that would catch her eyes - there had to be clues, about what's inside. They always were. She wasn’t taking getting in lightly. Those people died because of something. Or someone. Simply walking inside won't have to end good.

When she was leaning to one of the latticed windows few centimetres above ground, she noticed she hears steps approaching her. In fast turn, she pulled out her guns and aimed them ahead. 

„Well well well! Isn’t a world small place?“ Larson goddamn Conwoy was standing there, with his infamous shotgun, aiming on Lara and that stupid, arogant smile on his face. She was shocked, shocked and unpleasantly surprised. He seemed suprised too, yes, but not as much as her and she didn't liked that. 

„What are _you_ doing here?“ Her voice was suddenly sharp and deep. This was not bloody happening. 

„Oh, I’m glad you’re as happy to see me as I am. Did you missed me?“

Lara frowned.

„Are you following me? Or does someone else paid you to kill me this time?“ 

„That’s not it, hon. Don't worry. I said world‘s small. I have work here. Probably sign of fate that we are both here, don’t ya think? Can't be coincidence,“ Larson sneered and then rested his gun, to Lara‘s honest suprise. She was still aming at him, but when we just looked at her and spread his arms like sign of friendly gesture, making himself vulnerable, she calmed down and decided to let her quard down a bit.

 

„You are very alive and well, I see,“ she tried to fill that awkward silence somehow, still shock by the whole situation - what was she supposed to say in that moment anyways? It was really strange to see him after all that time. A year? Maybe it was not full year, but... so much has happened since then and she was sure that she’ll never see him again. Well, she though the same after Rome, so it looked like Larson coming back was becoming their unpleasant tradition.

„Yeah. But it wasn’t too nice lettin me there. Those fucking morons couldn't understand thing I was sayin. It wasn't too pleasant. But now I’m here. I always get out of the trouble, you know.“

„Oh do you?" she said dubiously and squinted.

„I also have two nice, new scars, thanks to you. Gotta admit, there were moments I thought I won’t make it. Wanna see them?“ He had that grin back on his face and he was freaking ready to start unbuttoning his dark grey chemise to show her but she immediatelly stopped him.

„Maybe another time, Larson,“ Lara lifted her hand up, and he stopped with quiet giggle. „If you have work here, where are the others? You never work alone - you're no archeologist, nor adventurer. You're mercenary.“

„They’re back there, in the camp. Bunch of _world’s best_ climbers and smart ass people I tell you. This rich guy _really_ wants somethin that is in there,“ he pointed at the church.

Lara started to get quite curious.

„You know what’s in there? Who is your client?“

„Whoa whoa whoa, slow down, love. That’s private information,“ he gave her crooked smile. Lara annoyingly sighted and discontentedly looked around, trying to think of a way to make that halfwit talk. „But I know there should be a lot of jewerely, trinked, gold and other junk. He wants that, he collects this old shit. That I _can_ tell you. But you… You don’t look like jewerely obsessed type of lady.“ Lara felt his eyes on her, watching her constantly. It was like his eyes were all over her at any moment and that was a little uncomfortable, but also so typical...

 

There was nothing bad about telling him what’s going on, at least she hoped it won’t have any consequences...

„Some people died here. Old couple living not far from he told me there is something strange happening in that church. People are afraid to go there.“

„So you jumped at the opportunity.“ Larson put his hands on his hips and smiled in weird, genuinely happy way. „Good old Lara Croft.“

Lara couldn't helped herself from a grin. Then she realized it’s time to get serious again. He was just freaking distracting her, like a dog, which was precisely what he was - just a stupid dog, listening to commands and catching cars without knowing why. 

„Don’t you get in my way down there, Larson. I’m going and I would appreciate none of you going down there and starting to activating traps.“

Larson didn’t seem too thrilled because of _some possible danger_.

„It’s just an old church with bunch of gold shit in it,“ he said carelessly.

„You will die there with this attitude, Larson.“ Lara wasn’t sure why she cares one bit about his fate, but she did, in a way. Larson just smiled at her but it seemed he still doesn't cared. She was absolutelly sure now that this won't end good. Now with him around. 

„Fine. Let’s make deal here, what do you say?“ he clapped his hands together.

„Deal? _With you_?“ It was as absurd as Lara’s tone suggested.

„Don’t sweat it, come on. I hate those smart ass people back there. They're here with all those computers and crap like that. But you, I like your way. So what about we’ll go down just like this, just two of us. I’ll bring them back their vintage junk and you’ll solve your cute little mystery. Everyone will be happy.“

 

It was bad idea. Yeah, Lara _knew_ that. She knew damn well it’s a bad idea, but something in her hesitated. If he just wanted revenge, he would’ve hurt her when she was with her back to him. He had his chance. And if he really told her the truth, she knew those people he spoke about may know a lot, but they sure don't know tombs or anything that may be hidden in there. Even worse - if they get there before her and find whatever it's there, it may be even worse. She knew it’s not any big, famous, mysterious tomb, but every time things this weird happened, it meant one thing – there was some relic. Something mythical, something powerful. _Something_ _dangerous_. Especially in hands of those who don't understand.

„Are you able to listen and do everything as I say?“

„Wait, you in?!“ his blue-grey eyes widened and lit up as he looked at her with honest, pleased suprise. 

„ _Are you_ , Larson?“ she stressed it more this time, making him pay attention to her words. What the hell was she doing? This was like getting in there with a child. Ignorant, unbehaved stupid little child.

„Sure I am, ma’am!“ he humbly bowed before her and still had that sarcastic smile on his face. Lara had no goddamn idea what to think about it and it really unnerved her.

„God, I hope this isn't a tremendous mistake,“ she said quitly to herself with head shook and looked at Larson. „There’s the entrance, up there,“ she pointed on a small protrusion up top. „I’ll squeeze trough there and open the main door for you. It's blocked from the other side.“

Lara felt shivers over her spine as she said that. She _always_ worked alone. That’s the only way things work. That’s the only way things _can_ work. Now... having someone with her, and that someone being Larson on top of everything... It was stupid fucking idea.

 

He waited as Lara climbed up, thanks to her new hook. It was close, but she squeezed through and landed on the solid ground at the other side of the church. She then quickly stood up and looked around. It looked... magnificent. She couldn't believe this churcuh was closed for so long. It was so well preserved, half burned candles still there, instact, old Bibles laying around, painted glass windows intact and big, incredibly detailed sculpture with a cross in front of her looking almost good as new. There were strange paintings on the walls - not entirely christian but kind of like mix of that with celtic ones. Strange combination, but nothing ominous...

 

„Come one, babe, what’s takin you so long?“ Larson interrupted her deep thinking with loud shout from other side of the door, making Lara disgruntledly snort. She pulled three big wooden leavens down and then pushed the bolt, makign the main doors open, clearly for the first time in ages judging by the noises they made and all that dust everywhere. 

„Don’t shout here like this and don’t call me _babe_ ever again or you’ll get more pretty scars, understand?“

She was supposed to be threatening but Larson found her tone more arousing than scary.

„Apologies, mylady,“ he chuckled.

„Stop fooling around and let’s get to work.“ Lara immediately started questioning her decision again. Which, frankly enough, wasn’t something she did often. The more sharp and annoyed her voice got the more Larson saw it as a affection, for some reason. He calm down a bit after a while thought - when he saw Lara really isn't messing around but fully focused on her job, he shut her mouth for a while and let her do her job, just following her steps around the church. „There must be something, somewhere... Button, lever, secret passage,“ she was talking to herself while walking in the circles. "This isn't just a normal church. There has to be more..."

„Don’t know about you but I ain't too good in noticin' these things,“ Larson just stood around, from time to time picked some candle or pushed one of the benches with the barrel of his gun to look how much dust is on the ground, clearly bored.

„Who would have guessed _that_ ,“ she said to herself with heavy sarcasm in voice and continued searching. There had to be something and she was going to find it, with or - most likely - without his help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situation is complicating. As expected.

Larson was bored. So damn bored.

He had no idea why the hell is he still taking these kinds of jobs – protecting some archeologists from centuries old bullshit that's probably not even real. He hated it. Or course he knew what Natla did and was, at least from what Lara said – which wasn’t too much. But still, for him it was all in the past. He didn’t get people trying to bring it back, digging up bones and not living in the present. Aside from Lara… Lara was different kind of person. He didn’t know why and he couldn’t stop it, but every time he looked at her, he saw almost this… idol, this godly figure. She was like no one else he ever met. He never seen woman as strong, independent and stunning, all in one perfect package.

Lara was something special to him in this strange way. He may not really knew her and he may have been her foe but he still felt this weird connection to her like to no one else. Yeah, he may have tried to kill her few times... He though about that and had to admit to himself that he would have did it in those mines if he had the chance. He was the man of action. When he had a gun in his hands and head full of fight chants, he was unstoppable – even he himself couldn't stop himself from acting on this primal need to just get rid of the opponent. He was really glad things ended up like they did...  
That she didn’t killed him. That he survived – not even knowing how exactly that happened. And now they were… together, like some old friends.  
  
That was really funny to him. When he chuckled, Lara turned to him with curious face.  
  
„What's funny?“  
  
„Nothin, nothin,“ he said immediatelly and gave Lara this strange, mysterious look which meaning she wasn't able to make out. Well, just one of many things she didn't, and frankly didn't even wanted to understand about him.

 

Larson watched Lara as she continue looking for the way in and because it seemed more and more likely that there's nothing to be found, he sat on bench with weary sight. When he wanted to move back so he can lift his feet and lean them against the backrest, he felt as it won't budge and dissatisfiedly looked around.  
  
„What the…“  
  
When Lara saw his little strugle, it imediatelly got her attention.  
  
„Get up,“ she said quickly, almost like command and ran to the bench. Larson wasn’t very happy but got up as she wanted.  
  
„What is it?“  
  
„If this one isn’t moving, there’s something attached to it under the ground. Some kind of…“ as she talked and moved her hands all over the bench, she lifted silver ball at the very edge of the seat and both of them heard subdued but clearly powerful sounds somewhere below them, „mechanism,“ she finished her sentense with satisfied smile and proudly straighten up.  
  
Larson grinned before big portion of floor started to open a hidden passage in front of altar.  
  
„See what I did? Ain't you happy you have me here now?!“ Larson laughted amusedly and Lara had to look at him with wry smile. He did something good for once, even if it was not intentional. She didn't dwelled on it too much though and approached new, now open lower part of the church - she was sure it won't be as boring down there. They both lit flares to see anything because they... couldn't see shit, as Larson said. It was also quite hard to breathe, it seemed that the passage was closed for some time. That made Lara think about those people that dissapeared. How did they got there? She didn't noticed scratches from opening and closing on the ground under the door. They weren't used much. There must have been some other way in, somwehere.  

 

„We should be cautious now,“ she said because they still walked through the long, straight corridor. Most of the times, it wasn't right way if going through was so easy and straight forward. „The man that hired you… You said he hired some climbers. Are there supposed to be rocks down there? How does he knows?“ she asked him, just thinking about it at first to pass so time while walking, but then her heart stopped for a second as her paranoia kicked in - what if this is just Larson trying to lure her into some kind of trap. What if Natla came back and she wants revenge, or anyone else for that matter who just hired Larson, knowing that he already stood against her and survived? She just got there with him without knowing anything, just blindly trusting him without any reason.

But... No, she tried to calm herself down. Larson was a lot of things, but when she looked at him, he wasn't the mastermind liar type of person. His face was like a open book, he was like a open book. When he was serious, she could see it, when he was lying, she could see it. He wasn't lying now...  
  
„Dunno,“ he shrugged his shoulders. „Didn’t thought about it too much to be fair.“  
  
„Well, that isn't too good of a news.“  
  
„Why? Maybe he just knows, you know. Like you have your instincts and know things. Maybe there is something that belonged to his family, I don’t freaking care. What the hell, does it matter?“ he looked at her. Lara’s patience was slowly running out,0 so she sighed disapprovingly.  
  
„Of course it matters, Larson.“ She couldn’t believe this idiot was still alive till his age with the kind of jobs he did. „It's just... Bloody God Conway, things are more comp-“

 

His big hands grabbing her by the waist and pushing her as he jumped to the left sharply interrupted her speech. When Lara tried to realize what happened, she saw huge ax dangling from the ceiling just next to them. Damn. She knew there will be traps. There were always goddamn traps. Always.

She realized they're still on the ground and Larson didn’t let his hands of her so she immediatelly pushed him away and jumped back on her feet.  
  
„Oh, that's alright, you can thank me later, darlin,“ Larson seemed a slightly offended by her cold reaction but he was overall happy that he got some plus points for that, at least he hoped he did. He definitely should, for saving one's life. Lara couldn’t believe what just happened - how could she missed it? Of course, it was his fault in the first place that she was so distracted but… if it wasn’t for him, she could have had that ax jammed in her head.  
  
„I will. You getting out of here alive - that's how I will pay my debt, Larson.“  
  
„Wait wait wait. I‘m the one who just saved you. Come on, give me a little credit here, kitten,“ he seemed genuinely unhappy with her reaction.  
  
„Quiet. We have to go deeper. Now I‘m convinced there is something very interesting down there.“  
  
Sometimes, Larson just couldn't believe she's for real. He just saved her life and all she cared was another danger. That was just her... As they continued, Lara was much more cautious and attentive. She saw small abyss in front of them. Not too wide, so she easily jumped over. Stairs were still going down and they were already pretty deep below the church. Larson had a little more problems to jump, ending up just inches from the edge on his knee.  
  
„What is it? Can‘t keep up with me, Larson?“  
  
„Damn sure I can! Trust me, you don't have to worry 'bout that,“ he said proudly and Lara had to gringe. Of course. 

 

As they continued, they saw another hole in a way, but this one was way much smaller, from one side of strairs to another. Lara stopped above it and looked down. She lit new flare and standing with one toe on the every side, she let the flare fall down. Both of them watched red light falling and falling until they couldn’t even see it anymore. Larson opened his mounth to say something smart again but Lara raised her finger and moment after that, they could hear the flare finally hit the ground.  
  
„Damn. That' real deep,“ he blurted out with suprise.  
  
„It is… We need to find out what’s down there."   
Larson looked at Lara, shocked for a moment.  
  
„Don’t tell me you’re really goin down there. That's crazy, it's insanely deep, Lara." She looked at him, suprised that he is suprised. He saw her scrape through every freaking inch of Qualopec’s Tomb and he for sure red about her other adventures. This was nothing compared to that. Lara just continued down the stairs without answering him. Stairs were still veering to the left so she tried to imagine some structure of everything around. Everything has order and it’s important to know that order, if you want to survive. While Lara was watching ceiling for another traps, Larson walked totally calmly and honestly thought more about that fotball match he saw yearday than the fact that one huge ax was probably not the only trap around.  
  
When he made another step, he could hear how something in the floor moved under his weight, but it was already too late. Lara quickly turned to him in fright but also and foremost with anger. Before any of them could say anything, they heard something really freaking huge making its way through the hall from the top of the stairs.  
„Boulder,“ she looked at him with 'I know this shit, we are fucked' look in her eyes and before they even knew it, they ran like crazy. „Bloody hell, Larson!“ she was so angry at him that she would have kicked him if she didn't had more trouble with running away from being smashed by huge piece of stone.

 

„Not my fault!“ he shouted on her, trying to run as fast as her.   
  
„Of course not! It’s never your damn fault!“ She knew that if she was, nothing like that would have happened, goddamit! If she was there alone, she would’ve been gone already.  
  
„Oh shit!“ Larson swore as he saw closed gate with a bars in front of them.  
  
„There’s no other way… No. No, there has to be other way!“ right when they stopped since there was nowhere else to run, Lara quickly started looking around and trying to find something, anything. There was always a way. She could've run back and climb down that hole they saw, but there quite big possibility she wouldn't be quick enough before boulder comes and there was no way Larson’s huge body would fit in that space. She turned with suprise when she heard Larson growling. He was trying to get the gate up by himself and that… was crazy, because it must have been insanely heavy but he didn’t looked like he's going to give up and he actually slowly lifted it almost to his knees.  
  
„Come on, I ain’t gonna hold it forever, get in there!“  
  
Lara’s survival instinct made her body move. Right after she crawled under the gate, she got up and immediatelly catched bottom of the gate herself and tried to help Larson. Then she saw the boulder rolling out of the corner and gasped.  
  
„Down, Larson! Now!“ He looked behind him in shock but still wasn’t letting the gate go.  
  
„There’s no freakin way you can keep it up!“  
  
„Down!“ Lara shouted it as an order and Larson did as she asked, altrough he wasn’t sure what’s the worst possibility - being ran over by a boulder or ending up pinned underneath the damn gate. When he released it, all weight stayed in Lara’s hands and in the first moment it almost slipped from her hands, falling back down because of heavy it was. She used all of her strenght and little more on top to hold it just a few freaking seconds before Larson could crawl under.

 

Right when he did, Lara released her grip ended up lying on the ground. Both of them were just lying there for a solid moment, catching their breath and shaking from adrenalin. Boulder stopped at the gate with loud blast and it almost looked like it was tear it down, but it didn't, they were save, at least for a moment..  
  
„Shit. No man ever gets bored with you, huh?“ Larson laughted, genuinely happy he survived, but Lara just looked at him briefly and then shook her head. Now she knew for sure it was bad idea to take him with her. They almost died two times now. And they didn't even found the relic yet. That wasn't a good sign.   
  
„We have to continue,“ she sighted and slowly got up back to her feet.  
  
„I just lifted gate that had like… fucking three hundred pounds, gimme a second.“  
  
„If you get tired this easily, no wonder no lady is around you, Larson.“

Larson quickly sat up with suprised face. It was unusual kind of joke for Lara, so he happily smiled when he saw her standoffish grin. And in a second, he was on his feet again. Lara just nodded at him and both continued. Stairs were still going down and Larson started to feel kinda anxious, imagining how deep down they already have to be. What if there’s no other way out? He didn't wanted to be burried so deep under ground that nobody will ever find him again.

Lara, on the other hand, had mind clear and sharp – she knew this feeling of unknowness. It was nothing new for her, nothing to worry about. She always got out, there was always a way and she always found it.   
As she walked in front of Larson, his eyes slided down to her butt. He smiled, almost in devilish way, but Lara immediatelly felt it and turned to him like she had some kind of superpowers and gave him stern look. She didn't had time for crap like that. She needed him to stay focused on the environment, not her buttocks.

 

„Watch it,“ she said to him and Larson though she is talking about his disobedient eyes before he realized she is showing him door frame in front of them – after endless stairs, there was finally end to it and something new before them. Whatever it was there. They peeked inside, still standing still because floor didn’t looked stable at all. There was few cracks and small holes in it and another door was on the other side of the small room.  
  
„So what now?“  
  
„Perhaps it can hold us.“ She looked up, to find something she could grab with her hook in case of falling. „I should go first, alone. You're too heavy.“  
  
„No way you’re leavin me behind, kitten,“ he stated firmly. Lara sighted.  
„I am not,“ she looked back at him. „But we need to be careful now. You don’t have a hook. You fall and you die. If that’s what you want, please help yourself,“ she waved her hand to show him a way. Larson frowned and slowly, carefuly made first step, because he was just that stupid and stubborn. Strange cracking noises started coming from all around, so it was really hard to identify from where exactly they’re coming. Old mechanisms had a strange way of working perfectly even after few centuries so Lara walked cautiously just few steps behind Larson.  
  
„You need to go faster. It will collaps, I can feel it.“

 

„Do you have something like a... sixth sense or somethin?“ he turned to her with smile but right at that moment, they felt loud cracking that was definitely right below him. „Shit. Run!“ When Larson rushed ahead, Lara immediately turned and ran more on the left so the weight is spreaded more over the area. That didn't helped too muc though - stone floor started to tremble and huge chunks of it were falling down. Larson was big heavy guy, but suprisingly fast when he ran for his life. Lara was fast too, but far behind him. When he jumped from one big falling piece of the floor, it fell of and made huge gap between them. Lara knew she can’t make that jump so she looked up to find something she can grab. In the last moment, she threw her hook up, when the floor below her already trembled too.  
  
„Goddamn! You holdin out there?“ Larson shouted at her but that made her just more annoyed. She needed to concentrate, to get into the safety. The hook wasn't gonna hold her forever. She was now able to see rocky wall going all the way down. Maybe she could be able to climbed down there, but...

She heard and felt that iron stump her hook is holding onto is breaking. It was one of those damn bad situations but she knew what to do. Place where she thought she will be able to hold onto was far below her. Maybe too much for it to not be suicidal, but she had just one shot so she released hook and to Larson’s suprise, she just jumped down. When she totally disappeared under the floor level into the darkness, Larson’s chest tightened and he immediatelly leaned over the edge to see if she’s still there.  
Lara gasped as she felt that rock she wanted to grab is too wet and slippery to do so. There was huge abyss below her. She heard water, she definitely did, somewhere, but there was no solid chance she is gonna land into it and survive. She knew that if she falls - she dies.

 

„Don’t you dare to let go!“ Larson sounded more anxious than he should have been but Lara didn’t paid attention to him anyway because she had too much work with trying to keep herself alive.  
„What a valuable advice,“ she frowned angrily and then looked to the right, where she saw another place she could possibly grip. She took deep breath and jumped. Everything was so slippery so her hand just moved farther and Lara begun to fall down, rocks just streaked around her as her speed increased with every second. She took another chance – grabbed first piece of rock that came under her hand, but it just cut her fingers and she kept falling down. She tried again, and again and again - everything was just too fast. Even the fall itself seemed too long. But Lara Croft never gives up so she tried again, this time substantially slowing her fall but slipping anyway till she finally hit the ground from about three metres high spot.  
  
She screamed out with pain when her skeleton crashed to the solid, cold ground and for few moments, her vision totally blacked out, maybe she even passed out from the impact.  
  
„Lara!“ Larson’s voice seemed incredibly distant. How deep did she fell? „Lara, you alright?!“ She laid on her back, staring up with her visioin still a little fuzzy. It was so high. She didn’t understood how is she even alive. Her body was in some kind of shock, she needed a moment to collect herself, but... she was alive. It didn't seemed that anything too important is broken either. „Lara!“   
She closed her eyes for a moment because she felt so tried. He was still trying, calling her name. And his voice… his voice sounded really scared. But nobody would’ve wanted to stay alone in place like that alone, he would have been calling her name like that even if she was anyone else, right?  
  
„I’m okay!“ she finally yelled back at him.  
  
„Goddamit! God… I almost thought you're freaking dead, Lara!"  
  
„This is why I work alone...“ she added quietly to herself and tried to sit up with painful whimper. Her body was coming back together - she felt it hurting in all kinds of places but she was alive and able, so that was great news.  
  
„Where are you? What's in there, Lara?“  
  
What's in here? She finally took a look around but she couldn’t see much so she lighted a flare and slowly stood up. It felt like huge cave, it was hard to breathe and air was moist. She heard dripping water somewhere and when she turned, she saw some tall doors with statues at the sides just few metres from her her. It looked like another church or something,  but this one... was incorporated into the mountain behind it - the one that surrounded everything. This could be it, she tought and began to walk there before remembering Larson.  
  
„I found... something! You… There must be safer way down here. Continue through the door, try to keep on going and get here somehow.“ She kinda wanted Larson to just stay up there and wait, but that wasn’t possible. He wouldn’t listen to her anyway.  
  
„Just stay there and relax, kidden! I’m on my way!“ She almost shouted „be careful“ back at him, but stopped herself in a last moment, with her mouth half open. It was Larson’s fault all this happened, why would she wanted to wish that idiot to be careful. 

 

Lara slowly walked towards the newly discovered main door of the church and immediately studied all the ornaments and letters on it. It seemed Gaelic but she wasn’t quite sure because slabs with inscriptions were battered, damaged or overgrown with moss and it was hard to read overall because stones had dark green color themselves, so it was just all big blurry mess. But what she was able to make out was something about... evil man and his obsession with... something. Looks of everything around her suggested it belongs to 11th century, which was quite strange. It was not like the church above, no, that church was much newer. Lara tried to translate more, but her head was throbbing, she probably hit it when she fell.   
  
She wasn’t sure what else to do, but she eventually decided to wait for Larson. Even though she didn’t knew if he’ll even get there. She was still angry at him but on the other hand, he seemed to really care about her and that was just unnerving to her… To shorten the time, Lara walked around the cave and looked for the water she heard. It was on the other side from the church, small lagoon, but it didn’t seemed that it’s the way out.

 She almost didn’t noticed that Larson finally came out from small, overgrown entering behind her, the one hidden in the mountain wall. There was a lot of leaves and ferns around that area, near to the lagoon. On the other side was just stone and some moss. He was dirty and one sleeve of his shirt was torn a little but other than that he looked fine. That was good news. At least somebody got down safely.  
  
„Have me back, kitten," Larson smiled at first, but when he saw Lara in that pittiful state before him, he faltered. She was still stunning, even after all that, but her hair was pulled out of her braid in some places, her body was covered in small bruises, blood and mostly clay and her posture suggested that she's clearly hurting. „You alright, Lara?“  
  
„I’ve been trought worse,“ she replied calmly, distantly, hidding her pain. „This has to be the place where everything important is hidden. I certainly hope so,“ she sighted. When Larson didn’t replied to her, she turned to him and saw him just standing there with strangely blank expression. „Larson?“  
  
„What?“ he looked at her almost immediatelly after blanking like he was asleep or something. „Let’s look at what we have here, shall we?“ he gestured politely with his hand to let her walk in front of him. Lara didn’t paid attention to it, they were both just tired and unhappy with results of… everything in that moment. „How do we open this?“ they stopped in front of the big door of the church.  
  
„Let me see…“ Lara walked closer, brushing her hand over the door and then just… opened them. „Like this perhaps?“ she smiled at him, probably as suprised as him that this really worked. It didn't happened that often that she just walked somewhere and door weren't guarded with some kind of dangerous, incredibly complicated locking mechanism. But she kind of guessed that after everything they just went through, people who builded this never really expected anyone to come this close so they didn't borthered with any other safeguards.  
  
„Fine with me,“ Larson chuckled.

 

Lara lit yet another flare and gave it to him. When they walked inside, air felt even heavier, if that was even possible. There was this strange smell, too, but that was just how tombs and all ancient places were – they were never something wonderfull and comfortable. Lara loved them anyways, of course. She could look at new magnificant things and architecture she never saw before like that for hours, no matter bad air, shitty lighting or anything else. It didn't mattered.  
  
„Look at this!“   
  
It took Lara a moment before she turned her attention from those elaborated murals and turned it to Larson. He was standing on the other side of the room and looked pretty busy raking in a pile of gold accetories. Lara came closer and illuminated them with the flare so she could see better. It all looked really old. Ancient even. What was it doing there? When she looked just a little up, she saw beautiful big necklace lying on the padestal like some important exhibit in the museum. That piece got her attention so she walked closer to it. It was nothing like old gold pieces Larson was searching through and throwing in his bag. This looked somehow newer. More bright and shinny. Actually, it looked a lot newer than anything around there and that was just... strange. Lara took step back and looked around cautiously.  
  
Those things were just lying here. And those people that were supposed to die… Where were they?

 

„Larson. Have you seen any bodies on your way down?“ she asked him clearly and urgently. It took him few moments before he was able to pay attention to her and before he answered, something else stole that attention from Lara as he noticed it – that necklace.  
  
„Hey! This is the one he was talkin about! At least it looks like it.“  
  
„Wait,“ Lara grabbed his arm when she heard some noises before he passed her on his way to the necklace. He tensed and stayed quiet for a moment.  
  
„What is it?“  
  
„Someone is out there.“  
  
„You’re just imagining things, Lara.“  
  
„My instincts aren’t lying. Nor is my hearing,“ she replied sharply but with softer, careful voice and looked behind him. Larson didn’t seemed to take her too seriously but he stopped, put the bag on the ground and waited with her. „Maybe we are not alone here. Maybe these people are still alive.“  
  
„Here? Don’t think so.“  
  
„I’ve seen things much more unbelievable that this, trust me...“  
  
Larson just shrugged his shoulders but still walked back outside with her to give her peace of mind. Lara had her pistols ready and treaded quietly like a cat while he was holding flares so she could see anything, if there even was something.  
  
„They’re probably gone, Lara. Just dead somewhere... You almost didn’t made that fall, so normal person wouldn’t make it for sure,“ he said but Lara didn’t paid attention to him. She knew she heard something. Something wasn’t right. Yeah, they went trought few traps but there is usually more traps near the relic, not so far from it. And there had to be another way in here, there had to be. 

 

„Hey!“ Larson yelled and pointed flare ahead of them when one of the brackens moved.  
  
„Deploy few flares around here! So we can know who we have the pleasure with,“ Lara started to be nervous, not in a bad way, she just felt something is gonna happen. She was hurt and tired, not to mention the bad air... She needed to at least see at what she's shooting.  
  
„I’m not your damn lapdog you just give orders to.“   
  
She turned to Larson with shock -  why was he getting so angry all of the sudden? Wasn't that what he was trying to be the whole time? Lara just shaked her head, she didn’t had time to pay attention to his mood swings. Right in that moment, so quickly Lara had problems to even process it, someone jumped out of the plants right onto her with a battle cry. Both of them fell to the ground with whoever was trying to hurt Lara on top of her, scratching and hitting her, pinning her to the ground. She shot that person in the shoulder and before she could even try to push them away, Larson came like wrecking ball and knocked them down, and then rolled over with them while punching and letting out angry groans.  
  
Lara quickly jumped to her feet again with pistols ready, aiming at them, but Larson was giving that person really hard time with fists so it didn’t looked like he needs much help. He was suprisingly fast and strong too, she was kinda suprised. She didn't had much time to think about it though because she noticed another person, hidding in the shadows. As she aimed flare at them and then turned his gaze to Larson and the other guy, she realized they... seem like the ones that went missing. They looked young and their clothes suggested they were climbers. They looked horrible, like they were there for a long time, with dirt all over them and some... yellow paint on their faces.    
  
 

„We’re here just trying to help you!“ Lara tried to calm the aproaching woman down.  
  
„We don’t want help… We want you gone! Gone away from our treasure!“ woman screamed and ran towards Lara. She was aiming at her but didn’t wanted to shoot. She didn’t wanted to just kill unarmed perso1n, traumatized with whatever happened to them here but she learned in the past year… that sometimes she just has to pull the trigger. So she did. The poor woman ended up falling to the ground, instantly dead.  
  
When Lara looked at Larson, she saw that he’s still punching the other one, so she immediately rushed to him.  
  
„Enough!“ she grabbed his shoulder and dodged his hand when he tried to push her away. When he looked at her, eyes full of that wild energy, for a moment she wasn't sure if he won't try to punch her but then he... stopped. With a sigh, he moved away. The man was still alive, but his face was all red and beaten. Lara looked at Larson with worries, but she was glad he saved her so she couldn’t say anything against that. „Where’s the rest of your group? What happened?“ she turned to the man, trying to get some information from him, because that was presicely what she needed right now.  
  
He was growling with anger and pain and for a while, he didn’t answered.  
  
„We ate them. We ate them, we had to... protect it,“ he looked into Lara’s eyes directly and his were… strange. Full of insanity yet shallow at the same time.  
  
„What the... Fuck. This crazy shit ain’t good. We should get out of here. This is just… nuts. What's he even talkin about?“

 

Lara was thinking that too. What the hell happened to them here? The poor kids. As she was thinking, she looked to the doors. That necklace. That necklace was only thing that didn’t fit here. It had to be it.   
  
„I think it’s that necklace. Maybe it's somehow cursed. I haven’t found anything about it. Maybe they didn't wanted anyone to know about it and that's why they... got so crazy.“  
  
„That’s bullshit. It’s just a necklace. And I need it, that rich fellow is goin to give me shit ton of money for it.“ Lara frowned at Larson and shook her head.  
  
„I’ve seen a lot of things like this, Larson. It’s that necklace. We can’t take it up there. We have to destroy it, now.“  
  
„Nobody’s gonna destroy anythin!“  
„Larson!“  
  
She wanted to argue more but in one swift move she had no way of expecting, Larson pointed his gun at her.  
  
„You have to be bloody kidding me...“ she desperately sighted, clenching her teeth, and wanted to slap her older self for making such stupid, stupid mistake. She knew she will be sorry... Now she was.


	4. Chapter 4

She was looking at him without blinking, calculating in her head. It all seemed okay. Of course it seemed okay. Of course it was supposed to turn all wrong.  
  
„Put that gun down, Larson,“ she said and simultaneously shifted her hands down slowly, so she can grab her own guns before he shoots her. „I knew I couldn't trust you but after all that bloody talking, do you really want to kill me over some bauble?“

„Do I?“ Larson said with threatening voice but then it was like he... hesitated. Something appeared in his face that catched Lara's attention. For a moment, it looked like he almost didn't understood what he's doing. Lara frowned, studying his face and carefuly looking around him. This wasn't bloody normal. No, this... this had to have a reason.  
  
„I have to kill you. This can't happen,“ he was rubbing his finger over the trigger, looking at Lara with that strange, blank stare.  
  
„This doesn't make…“ she began to talk to herself quietly, but then her eyes stopped on his shoulders. That yellow powder, was is there before? She slowly opened her mouth but then froze. Her gaze immediately turned to dead bodies on the ground. They had the same yellow paint on their faces, both of them. „Larson," she quickly looked back at him. "Larson, how did you get dirty from that? Where? Did you inhaled anything on your way down?“  
  
He frowned, almost confusedly, but then his hand twitched.  
  
„I h-have to kill you. I want to kill you. I wanted to kill you since Natla,“ his last shaky breath was sign that she has to make a move. He was hesitant and slow, so she jumped on him before he even realized it, kicked him in the stomach and then hit his face with an elbow, taking gun away from him with a swift motion and throwing it away.

  
„This is why these kids went mad, Larson! There must be something in those flowers you came into contact with on the way down. This powder... Some neurotoxin in the pollen. You have to clean your head, now! You don't want to do this, at least not consciously,“ she was holding him few inches above ground, hoping he will come to his senses.  
  
He was quiet for a minute, but then he almost growled and pushed her back with all of his strenght. It was enough to almost throw her away, but Lara fastly jumped over him, grabbed his hands and pulled them to his back, pinning him to the ground. There wasn't much holding her back when she grabbed his head and hit ground with it. Maybe there was some strange substance controling him, but it was still Larson and there was still enough rancor from her side. When he was desoriented, she started to strangle him just enought so he can lose consciouness. Larson was fighting back and thrashing, but after a moment, he finally passed out.  
  
She tiredly sat next to him, trying to catch her breath, running through her hair with her fingers. She couldn't find anything about that necklace because the necklace wasn't anything important. But those flowers… They could definitely be toxic or hallucinogenic. Maybe the person that put the necklace out there knew it, maybe now, maybe it was supposed to guard it - whatever it was, she didn't realized what was the real enemy fast enough and that was bad.   
  
She looked at Larson.  
  
Is he gonna be himself when he wakes up? What if it takes longer before it won't affect him? Lara reached into her backpack and looked for something. Something that can help her destroy those flowers. She was tempted to take a sample home, but that was too dangerous. She was never a botanist anyway. She had last three packs of flares in her backpack. Maybe that will be enough, she though and looked in the direction Larson came from. Then she remembered the necklace again. With gaze fixed od Larson lying on the ground, she stood up and slowly went to the tomb to look for some clues or things she might have missed, now when she knew what to look for, but there was nothing more to be found. After a while, she came back and kneeled by Larson. She took his hand and threw it over her shoulder. „Ugh“ – he was way heavier than he looked. Larson was a big man, so it was kinda obvious, but Lara was strong woman so she stood up with him, even if she had to use all of her strenght. With scarf over her mouth and nose, they passed through the entrance with all those flowers. She then turned and lit them with a flare. It took a while, but eventually they catched the fire and whole big cobweb of vines growing out of the rocks started to burn.  
  
Lara cleaned herself so there is no yellow powder on her, Larson too, and tried to move ahead. She knew it will take a while with him in that state, but they were alive at least and there was nothing more to do. Just wasted evening and no real treasure, what a mess.

 

 

♦

 

  
It was few hours later when Larson finally opened his eyes again. At first, he looked at the ceiling with confusion. Then he looked around him. What happened? Why was his head hurting so much? It felt like someone has put shards inside and he couldn't think straight.  
  
„It seems that you are awake, mister Conway,“ stranger's voice said. But no - no, after second thought, he knew that voice. He heard it before.  
  
Even through his head was killing him, he made himself turn on the left. Young, slim man was sitting on the chair. In that moment, Larson realized he's in the tent, the one climbers were preparing in for the journey down. 

Climbers. 

His job. 

Jewerely.

Lara.

He quickly sat up and looked around. „How did I got here?!“  
  
What the hell happened, he screamed at himsef in his mind. He was down there, with her. He came down to see if she's okay, they killed… some people? But then… There was nothing. He couldn't remember anything at all.  „What the hell happened,“ he said quietly.

„We just wanted to ask you the same thing, actually. We really hoped you will explain to us and our boss why the hell did you disapeared all of the suddent for few hours and then appeared here, unconscious and with the one thing we were all supposed to go look for?“ man raised one of his eyebrows while talking and showed the necklace in his hand to Larson.  
  
„What the…?“ he blurted and looked at that damn thing completely in shock. „How the… Where… You've seen someone here? Woman? Have you?“

„No,“ he frowned with confusion. „There was nobody expect you. What the hell happened, Conway?“

„Tcha,“ Larson chuckled out of sudden and he couldn't help but smile. „Looks like someone has soft spot for me...“

„Larson!“ The man snapped loudly and stood up. „You better explain what the hell is going on and what happened," he wasn't having this game anymore.  
  
„Trust me boy, I would _love_ to know that too, but.. I don't. You have your shiny little thing. This is the one we were after, right?“ he sneered. He was still fairly confused about everything that happened, but... She got him out. Why would she take that necklace and leave it here? And what even happened down there?

„Y-Yes, but… Ah. Nevermind, I… called the boss. This is all we needed, so I guess there is nothing more we...“ the man paused when they both heard voices from the outside. When they ran outside, they could see flames coming out of the church. All the plants growing between the stones burning to ashes. When Larson watched it, he had very clear feeling that miss Croft had something to do with it. He almost found himself sad that she's gone without trace. Again. But this time? Oh, this time he was not gonna let it slide and count on coinsidence. Not this time...

 

 

**-  FOUR MONTHS LATER  -**

 

 

It was suprisingly yet another month Lara spend in her Manor. She was hardly and very slowly garthering information about her new archeological mysthery. This time, it was tougher. She heard about this 'immortality stone' in which russian mobster Andrej Kolosov was interested. Lara knew a little about him; one thing in particular – that he is never after anything for a good reason. In her father's diary, he meantioned him several times, never in a good way. Even then, years and years back, he was searching for this stone. It seemed that Lara's father didn't had enough time to give that too much attention, but it got her eye and she... oh, she had the time.  
  
Only problem was - thankfuly also for dear Andrej – that the stone was hidden somewhere in Saudia Arabia. Country which is still very deep in its old, strict laws and censorship. It was hard even for Lara to found some kind of information about it. She had to get a lot of her old, experienced friends involved, garthering information slowly but surely in the last few months.  
  
She began to put one and one together after few weeks and started to feel really sure about fact that the stone is somewhere neard Riyadh, capital of the country. That made things a lot harder. But in Lara's eyes, _harder_ was the right way. She was sitting in her library, drinking tea Winston just made her and reading some geographical information, when she heard him walk to her.  
„Master Janz is on the phone, miss. He says he has someone who could give you important information about Riyadh,“ he said calmly and quite excitedly. Winston was scared to death first few times Lara dissapeared to achieve some crazy goal of saving the world or getting into inaccessible tomb, but then he realized she is the daughter of her father and one hell of the woman. He was happy for her from that moment. She was putting her mark on the world. Something her father would be proud of. And after some time, he learned to listen to her adventures like a exciting bedtime stories.

„Wonderful. Let me speak to him,“ she stood up and reached for the cellphone.

 

„Gesundheit, my friend,“ she greeted him gracefully as she walked through the room. She met Claus on one of her journies. He was lover of history and tombs just like her– not as adventurous like her, but with quite admirable historical knowledge, background and friends amongst historians, so he was more than useful.

After a greeting her, he began to explain that friend of a friend found someone who could help with her new mission. After Claus exaplained everything to her, Lara confirmed the information and arranged meeting with the person. Usually, she worked alone. Well… always, she worked alone. But this was something different, this was harder nut to crack. She needed at least someone with the intel. Someone who can get around that city. It was capital of a country that wanted women covered – she would have been too sticking out alone. She needed to be careful about this one.

Kolosov couldn't get his hands on that stone. From what she found, it seemed too powerful for any mortal. It actually suprised her it wasn't a bigger thing amongst historians. The myths and legends about it existed, but they weren't as popular because of religious beliefs of people in the area. It was simply not accepted to believe in those things so they myth slowly died out. Or maybe someone there knew it is true so they tried to keep it a secret as much as possible.

Either way, she was going to get there, take that stone and destroy it.

„Good news?“ Winston appeared behind Lara after she finished her call and just stood in front of the pool for a while – thinking and watching the water gently move.

„Great news, actually," she turned to him with pleased smile.

 

It was the next Monday when she was supposed to meet the mysterious help, mister Leway. He was supposed to be already in London, so they arranged the meeting in a small library with caffee. She was there at 6PM, as they agreed, waiting. Every minute was too important now. How far could Kolosov be? She couldn't let him win. And she knew she is better than him and she won't lose this artifact to him. She couldn't. Saving the world from bad people became something like breathing to her. She was no longer so nervous – alrough she never let others see that, not even Winston. She was no longer doubting herself, not even in the slightest. Because she knew she is becoming the best person she could be, the person she was always supposed to be.

There was nothing in world that could fullfill her more that was she was doing last few years.

She realized she hears steps coming closer and closer. Deciding not to turn, she just calmly waited in old, crimson chair, with legs elegantly crossed and hair perfectly braided as always.

„I was almost worried you ain't gonna show up, but here you are!“

Her first thought after hearing that voice was 'no'. _Bloody no._

She almost jumped up and turned to Larson with shock, anger, suprise, uneasiness – all of these emotions at once. She even grabbed her guns but couldn't just pull them out, not in the cafee full of the people, so they stayed hidden under her long coat. When Larson smiled like it was the best day of his freaking life, Lara discontentedly growled.

„Didn't thought you are gonna get rid of me that easy, did ya, kitten?“


	5. Chapter 5

„So all of this was just your trap? Why?“ Smile of Larson's face quickly faded when he realized that woman in front of him is going ballistic angry.

„It wasn't a lie, chill down, Lara.“

„I suggest you start talking, Conway,“ she didn't chilled at all. When she saved him and even stupidly gave him that damned necklace, she thought it's done. They were even. She was never supposed to see him again and everything was supposed to be alright. It got all complicated and shitty last time just because of him, anyways. She didn't even imagined she will saw him again, she prayed she won't. And here he was, yet again...

„Why so aggressive?“ Larson blurted out slightly anxiously but still had that stupid smirk on his face. „You have bad habbit of leavin me without sayin goodbye, so... I had to find you, kitten. I can't sleep at night when we finish it like that, it ain't polite way to end things.“

Ugh, how annoying he was... She couldn't stand it.

„I sleep delightfully, Larson,“ she frowned at him but started to calm down a bit. Why did he made her so angry? „I said you should start talking,“ she repeated more warningly than before. Larson was calm. He knew she can't just take out her well hidden pistols and point them on him at a place like that. She couldn't do anything anything to him in fact, and he liked that.

 

„As I already said, I wasn't lyin. Sure, I wanted to see your pretty face, but I can still help.“

„Don't you say,“ she narrowed her eyes and gushed with disbelief.

„Don't know if you know, but I served at United States Marine Corps. I was in Special Operations few years and by coincidence I did one mission in Ryiadh.“ He smiled like little kid and proudly put his hands on his hips.

No way.

Lara looked at him even more incredulous. He was in Marine Corps? And Special Operations? That was hard to imagine. Of course, he had the build for it. He wasn't easy opponent, but Special Operation? She thought he is just some dumb redneck that just found out how easy it is to be mercenary when you have muscle and poor moral compass. But it made sense – Natla chose him after all. He had to have reputation. Good reputation.

„Chm,“ she maudered and continued to examine Larson with skeptical eyes.

„You don't believe me? Come on. That's just mean.“

„My apologies for not having full trust in you,“ she grinned sarcastically. God... Alright. Let's look at the facts. Larson, that Larson that was supposed to kill her for Natla and that Larson that she herself almost killed few times was supposed to be by her side – again – and help her with possibly even more dangerous mission that was the last one, which didn't ended so well, for him at least. Lara wasn't happy about that situation, but when she realized she doesn't have time to search for anyone else or other information because it could be too late then, she sighted and looked at him. „I am doing this just because I have no other option. Is that clear?“

 

„I will try to ignore that fact,“ he grinned and looked as happy as child with a lollipop.

But then he remembered that thing he wanted to talk to her about. He needed to. It was on his mind since he last saw her. And then every single day. He couldn't stop thinking about it, about her. Because he was confused. He didn't understood. Especially because it was Lara. „Before anything else, I need to ask you somethin', alright?“

„What is it?“

„Last time, what… What happened?“ When she saw true concern and confusion in his eyes, she had to swallow her first, quick and straight answer she had instantly prepared just to make him quiet. He deserved to know... Even trough she herself wasn't so sure about what happened. „I remember… I had really weird dreams few weeks after that. _Really_ vivid dreams. Too vivid,“ he frowned. „But I don't remember anything clearly, just me going down, after your fall and then some pieces before I woke up in the tent. With the necklace. Alone.“

„I suppose I owe you explanation, even though I am not sure myself,“ she looked at him, a lot softer now. „The yellow stuff those survivors had on themselves? It was some kind of flower pollen. It grew all around the entrance. You walked through it and got it into your system. Probably breathed it in. You really don't remember… our fight?“

„I, n-… Oh.“ Larson looked honestly confused and anxious for a moment. „The dreams, they were...“

„Not dreams, probably,“ she guessed with a noded. Well, at least he had no control over himself. At least he seemed to claim that. „You seemed… like in a daze. Ilogical. More than usually,“ she smiled mildly. „You were just so angry... You haven't listened to anything I said, so we started a fight, but I took care of you, thankfuly.“

„I swear I didn't knew anything that was happenin, Lara,“ he started with serious tone. „For real.“

 

„Let's say I believe you. Now we can continue with the actual plan. I need to get into Saudia Arabia as fast as possible. There is someone else who wants to get that sto-...“ She cut herself off when she realized something. Larson is private mercenary. What if Kolosov is more capable than she thought? What if he knows she is after that stone too and what if he found out Larson already fought against he once and for that reason hired him? Lara looked at Larson slowly and very suspiciously.

„What? What is it?“ he frowned. „You said somethingn about stone? I mean... I've heard it from the guy you asked for a help.“

„Maybe I don't need your help. Maybe it would be just another mistake,“ she totally switched her tone. Larson frowned at her with supringly.

„I can help you.“

„I can take care of it myself, as always do.“

„But I owe you,“ he made big step towards her with determined face. „I know people there. Maybe with some help… I can get us into Saad Jawad's place. He is Sheik in Riyadh. He's into collecting old, weird things, just like you. He could help us.“ Lara was suprised when she saw real effort and interest in Larson's face, but maybe he was just better actor than she thought. It was scary, because one part of her wanted to trust him, not understanding why or how. But other part knew she can't do that.

„You expect me to believe all this? You found me, after all that time and you are also accidently the right person that can help me to get exactly where I need to be?“

 

„Do you want to get that damn rock or not?“ he frowned a little. „I get it, alright. I might have tried to kill you two times now, but-“

„Third time is going to be better, huh?“

„No, but… Fine. If you don't want my help, just don't,“ he growled quietly. It was obvious that Larson thought it will all go completely different. She could clearly see his dissapointment. He couldnd't be so good in lying, could he? No way… He was saying the truth.

„Alright,“ Lara sighted. „You're right, you owe me. And this is really important. I _have to_ get that stone first. And you are gonna help me,“ she looked into his eyes with most serious expression she could have so he knows how important it is. Just like by snap of the fingers, Larson had that stupid smile back on his face. "I'll arange us the flight to Riyadh. We need to get there as soon as possible. You better make sure we get into Jawad's palace, understand?" she swiftly got up and tossed card with her phone number on the table in front of Larson. "Let me know when you're ready."

"Alright!" Larson cheered excitedly. "Won't dissapoint you, kitten. Promise."

"We'll see about that..."

"Oh, and before you go. You should pack some nice dress. The guy likes bein' formal like that," he said and most likely was telling the truth, but it made Lara desperately sigh as she turned to him and walked away.

 

 _Bloody perfect_...

 


End file.
